They Don't Even Know
by MondaysRStupid
Summary: Bones has a secret that no one would believe. My first Bones story so review and tell me what you think!
1. Advice

This is my first Bones story and I'm a little nervous letting people read it. So if you could I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!! Pretty please!! I would love to hear what you have to say! Even if you hate it you can tell me that.

so please review

thanks

-Mondays r stupid

She didn't know why she did it. It was stupid, well at least to her. But to most teenagers it was not stupid, it was fun. It was a late Friday night in June in Washington D.C. A light rain feel outside as the usual rush hour traffic started filling up the streets. At the Jeffersonian Institute sat Dr. Temperance Brennan in her office, at her desk staring at the computer screen. Everyone had already left to go home and she was the only one left. She pulled up a webpage and typed in her username and password and her buddy list popped up. No one knew, or would believe that she would have a screen name. But she did. For some people its Ice Cream, to others its singing. It's something you don't want others to know that you do or you enjoy but you can't stop doing it. And for Temperance it was having a screen name.

As she scanned her buddy list, she saw that MoreThanPartners88 was on.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Hi!

**MoreThanPartners88: **Hey!

**MoreThanPartners88: **Okay, so I have something to ask you…

**InLoveWithFBI34: **What?

**MoreThanPartners88:** Well, I know you're a woman and I need some advice.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Well, I don't think I'm the most suitable person to ask.

She sighed and continued to watch to see what he would type back. For a week the two had been talking. She really liked him but she would never tell him. And she only knew that she was a man living in D.C. somewhere. That's all.

**MoreThanPartners88: **Why not?

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Well… What do you need advice on?

**MoreThanPartners88: **So, there's this woman I work with. Were partners and I really like her.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Go on.

**MoreThanPartners88: **She is beautiful, smart, but she is not really good with people I guess.

**MoreThanPartners88: **So the point is how do I get her to notice me?

Temperance sighed again. She rested her fingers on the keys thinking about what to tell him.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Why don't you just tell her how you feel and ask her out?

**MoreThanPartners88: **I guess I could do that it's just that…

**MoreThanPartners88: **I'm afraid of what she'll say.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Well, we all have to take chances once in a while.

She thought he had left for there was a long pause.

**MoreThanPartners88: **I'll try it.

**MoreThanPartners88: **I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Good night.

**MoreThanPartners88: **Oh, thanks

**InLoveWithFBI34: **No problem.

**MoreThanPartners88: **Night

She signed off and shut down her computer. She thought about what she had told him. _Was it the right thing? _She asked herself. She grabbed her coat and bag and left her office.

Hope you liked it!! If you did and want me to continue just review and tell me!!! Thanks a lot!


	2. The Advice Has Been Taken

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, With Love-Max, XxIDont-Know-What-That-MeansxX, Kayl Lebeau, shadowkat 2701, Organa46!!! Thank You! Here is Chapter two!!

Disclamer Sadly I don't own Bones!

CHAPTER 2

"Morning Bones," Seeley Booth said happily as he entered Dr. Brennan's office.

"Good morning to you to Booth." She said not even turning towards him, but keeping her eyes on the computer.

"What you doing?" He asked leaning over her shoulder to see the screen.

"Nothing" she said turning off the monitor and turning around in her chair to face him, "Do you need something?"

"No," He lied turning around to leave.

Temperance turned back to her computer when she heard him again.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you," he paused putting his hands nervously in his pockets "Well I know this really good burger place and was wondering if you wanted to maybe go get some dinner tonight?"

She starred at him not knowing if this was a date, or just a dinner between partners.

"Umm, well…" she paused looking at him. He seemed very hopeful. "Sure."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at say 7?"

"Sure" she replied smiling.

Booth walked happily out the door and down the hall. Temperance laughed quietly to herself thinking that she was actually happy to be leaving work tonight.

Hope you like it! Please review!! Sorry it was so short!!


	3. They Can't Believe It

Wow, 2 chapters in one night!! I think it was all the reviews!! lol I never relized how motivating they are! lol So here's chapter 3. Sorry its short but I am really working on a longer one.

Disclamer - I don't own Bones! (sadly)

CHAPTER 3

To everyone's surprise at five thirty Temperance Brennan got up from her desk grabbed her coat and bag and left.

"Did I just see Dr. Brennan leave at five thirty?" asked Zach Addy standing on the balcony above the lab.

"Wow, has she ever left this early?" Jack Hodgins asked coming to join Zach trying to see Bones leave.

"Maybe we should tell Angela" Zach said beginning to walk away.

Hodgins grabbed the back of his shirt, "I will tell Angela."

"Fine" Zach muttered following Hodgins towards the artist's office.

When the two arrived they found Angela Montenegro sketching something in a sketch book.

"Your not going to believe what just happened," Hodgins said smiling and taking a seat next to her.

"What?" She asked getting excited by the looks on there faces.

"Dr. Brennan just left." Zach said unable to contain himself.

Hodgins jumped up and faced Zach, "What did I just tell you. I was going to tell Angela."

"Sorry" Zach said almost whispering.

Hodgins turned back around but all he saw was an empty chair. He could guess were she was going.

Hope you like it!! Next chapter is going to hopefully be "the date"! lol Review please!!


	4. Angela Takes Action

Thank you for all the reviews!! I tried to make this one a little longer, and I'm sorry but this isn't the date just yet. The next one for sure!! Please review!!!

thanks

Disclamer - I don't own Bones

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

Angela stood outside of her best friend's apartment waiting for her to answer the door. She desperately needed to know what was up with Brennan. She never left the lab before 7 most of the time. Something was going on, and she didn't like not knowing. Angela rushed in as soon as Temperance opened the door. She could tell something good was going on by the smile on her face.

"Spill" Angela said following Tempe into her bedroom.

"Spill what?" she asked not fully understanding.

"Never mind, it's an expression. Why did you leave work so early?" Angela asked moving some of the clothes on Brennan's bed so that she could sit down.

"Nothing I just decided to leave early" She lied.

Angela looked around. There were on awful lot of cloth scattered around, and Brennan's hair was wet. She suddenly knew what was going on.

"You're going on a date" Angela said accusingly.

"No" Brennan said walking into the bathroom and picking up the hair dryer.

"Oh, yes you are" Angela said getting right up in her face.

"Fine, okay I am" She said giving up and turning on the hair dryer.

"With who" Angela yelled over the noise of the dryer.

"Booth" Tempe said smiling.

Angela squealed happily, and ran out into the other room. Brennan finished with her hair and walked back out into her room. She saw Angela standing there holding something behind her back.

"Wear this" she said handing Brennan an outfit.

It was a black skirt, a blue shirt with a whit tank top underneath, and a black necklace. Temperance smiled and hugged her friend.

"Sorry, Bren I've got to go. Good luck, and call me after you get back." Angela said walking towards the door.

Brennan changed, finished putting her makeup on and then glanced at the clock. It was 6:00. She had an hour before booth was picking her up. She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed. Temperance pulled her buddy list up and looked to see who was on.

**MoreThanPartners88: **Hey, I took your advice.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Oh, really. Did it work?

**MoreThanPartners88: **I don't know but she did say yes to a date, but I'm not sure if she knows that it's a date.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **That's great! So what are you doing?

**MoreThanPartners88: **Nothing much, but I've got to go soon. I've got to get ready for my date with her.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Oh, you guys are going tonight?

**MoreThanPartners88: **Yep. Should I get her anything?

Temperance thought for a moment.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Umm… maybe flowers.

**MoreThanPartners88: **Any idea what kind. What kind do woman like?

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Well I like pink roses.

**MoreThanPartners88: **Thank you so much. I'll talk to you later.

**InLoveWithFBI34: **Good luck on your date, night.

Temperance signed off and looked at the clock again. 6:30. Only a half on hour until Booth would be there. She smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen to wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review!! The next chapter will be up soon!!

Yippie Bones is on tonight!! New episode!!


	5. The Date

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a lot of homework, a wedding, and my cousins UW Varsity band concert. So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Reviews are grately appreciated!!

CHAPTER 5

Temperance paced nervously around the kitchen, glancing up at the clock every few seconds. It was now five to seven and she felt like she was going to throw up. _Why did I ever agree to this, _She thought to herself. _What If this is all Angela, what if she told Booth to ask me out. How do I know if this is even a date? _All these thoughts made there way through Tempe's head but instantly stopped when there was a knock on the door. _Okay, he's here. Stay calm Temperance!_ She made her way over to the door and slowly opened it, only to reveal Booth smiling and holding something behind his back.

"Hey" He said happily pulling out a bouquet of bright pink roses from behind his back, "These are for you."

Temperance accepted the roses and made her way back into the kitchen to get a vase.

"Thank you Booth. I'll just get some water and a vase and we can go." She said turning on the sink.

Tempe thought to herself as she was arranging the flowers in the vase. _Maybe this really is a date; after all he did bring me flowers. Wait a sec. He brought me pink roses. _Temperance looked up and turned to Booth who was looking around with his hands in his pockets. _No, It couldn't be. _

Tempe put the flowers on the counter and turned to Booth.

"You ready to go?" she asked grabbing her purse.

"Yep" He said leading her out the door, placing his hand on her back like usual.

The ride to the restaurant was not a fun one for Booth or Brennan. It was just one long awkward silence. Booth tried to focus on the road, while Temperance shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Once they reached the restaurant, and were seated Booth finally broke the silence.

"Okay, I want to ask you something," he said putting down his menu and looking at her.

"Okay" Tempe replied curiously.

"Why did you decide to come with me tonight?"

She didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure why she said yes. Temperance didn't know if it was because she really did like him, or because she didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'm not really sure" she answered shyly.

"Okay then, how 'bout this. Would you consider this a date?" asked Booth.

She thought for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing considering this a date. Booth was good looking, smart, funny, and was overall a great guy.

"Umm…" she was in a loss for words.

"Come on. We all have to take chances once in a while." He said smiling.

Temperance instantly looked up at his choose of words. _Maybe it is him. _She shook her head.

"Temperance," he said reaching out and grabbing her hand.

She smiled at the use of her first name.

"You're beautiful and smart, and I don't know what I would do without you. I really want to give us a chance. But I don't want to ruin our friend ship."

"You know what; I think that if you are willing to give us a chance, so am I Seely." She smiled and he smiled back as the waiter appeared at the table.

"Hi there, I'm Sarah. Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

_This is definitely going to be interesting. _Temperance thought as she relaxed and started to enjoy her first date with Seely Booth.

So what do you think???? Please review!! Next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
